Generally, refrigerator cabinets have insulation foam between an inner plastic liner and an outer metal wall. New, "environmentally friendly" refrigerator foam insulation can contain hydrohalocarbon ("HHC") blowing agents or the like, which can attack conventional styrene based refrigerator liners. The present invention has many advantages and is well suited for use with modern insulation foams derived from HHC blowing agents and the like.